Laugh Maker
by Vane-Namikaze
Summary: Basado en el doujin Narusaku Laugh Maker de lilyz12 en youtube :D entren y leanlo


**Laugh Maker- Bump of chicken**

* * *

Era un día muy frió cuando Sakura entro corriendo a su departamento en Konoha ya que después de la guerra sus padres murieron y decidió mudarse sola, Sasuke volvió a la aldea, Naruto se convirtió en Hokage, muchas personas perdieron a sus seres queridos, muchos inocentes murieron, pero todo volvió a la normalidad después de semanas y Sakura pensó que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea por ella, que equivocada estaba.

Cuando vio a Sasuke y a la pelo-de-zanahoria mientras tomaban café tomados de las manos en un restauran, se dio cuenta de que el peli-azabache nunca se fijaría en ella y salio corriendo con dirección a su casa, pero no se percato de que alguien la había visto llorar por los tejados de la aldea llorando desde la torre Hokage.

_**.:En el cuarto bañado en lagrimas se escucho el sonido de un golpe, aun que no puedo ver a nadie con esta cara,-¿que quieres?, ¿quien eres?-No es ese un gran nombre, pero alguien me llamo *Laugh maker* Te he traído una sonrisa, hace frió, déjame entrar-¿Laugh maker? ¡no estés bromeando! No recuerdo haber llamado a alguien así, no me hagas caso y desaparece si te quedas hay no podre llorar:.**_

-Sakura-chan, ábreme, soy Naruto-dijo el rubio detrás de la puerta del apartamento

-Naruto vete, necesito estar sola-oyó que respondió la peli-rosa dentro de la estancia

-Vamos Sakura-chan, no llores por el Teme y Karin, encontraras a alguien mejor que el-trato de razonar el rubio sin obtener mas respuesta que los sollozos de la chica

_**.:En el cuarto inundado un golpe sonó-¿Este tipo sigue ahí? ¿que acaso no te dije que te largaras?-Eres la primera persona que me dice eso, estoy muy triste ahora ¿que voy a hacer? creo que llorare- Laugh maker, ¡No estes bromeando!, no tiene sentido si te pones a llorar, soy la quien quiere llorar, no recuerdo haber llamado a alguien como tu:.**_

_Naruto toco una vez mas la puerta de Sakura_

-Naruto vete, no quiero ver a nadie hoy- le dijo la peli-rosa al chico

-Sakura, no me puedo ir, me importas mucho para irme y dejarte asola así- le dijo el oji-azul

-Vete Naruto-fue lo ultimo que dijo para entrar en un largo silencio

_**.:Las voces lejanas de dos personas llorando... Con nuestras espaldas apoyadas en la puerta, voces llorosas mezcladas con hipo Abrazando nuestras rodillas espalda contra espalda, voces llorosas completamente cansadas -¿Todavía quieres hacerme **_**_reír Laugh maker?-Es la única razón por la que vivo, si no te hago reír no me puedo ir-Creo que tal vez podría dejarte entrar, pero hay un problema, la puerta no se abre por la presión de las lagrimas acumuladas, empuja la puerta desde tu lado el candado ya esta abierto _**

-Naruto, ¿sigues ahí?-pregunto la peli rosa despues de media hora

-Si Sakura-chan, aquí estoy- respondió el Uzumaki

-¿Aun quieres entrar?-dijo la chica

-Claro que si Sakura-chan, no te puedo dejar llorando, me iré cuando tengas una sonrisa en tu rostro-dijo el rubio decidido

-Solo que hay un problema, la cerradura de mi apartamento esta fallando y no quiere abrir, ya quite el seguro, ayúdame a empujarla-dijo la Haruno

.- ...

-Naruto, ¿Estas ahí?, ¡Naruto!, ¡BAKA!- grito la peli rosa mientras estaba enfada, frustrada y sobre todo se sentia traicionada

**_-Di: un o sun o algo como eso. ¿Que sucede? ¡OYE, no puede ser! ¿Laugh Maker?, ¡No estés bromeando! Ahora te olvidaste de mi, te fuiste sin que te importara, me traicionaste en el momento en el que creí en ti, ¿Laugh Maker? ¡No estés bromeando!-El sonido de la ventana quebrándose al otro lado y apareces con un tubo en la mano y el rostro lloroso -Te traje una sonrisa- sacaste un espejo y lo pusiste frente a mi y dijiste -Tu cara triste puede sonreír-sorprendente, de echo sonreí._**

_Crack, _el sonido que hizo la ventana al romperse, Sakura volteo a la ventana y...

-¡Naruto! ¡¿por que hiciste eso?!-grito Sakura

-E-es que era necesario Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio

-¡Tu lo vas a pagar!-dijo la oji jade para luego darle un golpe marca Sakura Haruno

-¡Ja!, te olvidaste de que estabas triste, ¡lo logre!- festejaba el 6to Hokage mientras bailaba con un ojo morado

.- ...

-¿Sakura-chan?, demonios, no debí recordartelo-se regañaba el oji azul -¿Sakura-chan, estas bien?-pregunto el chico al notar que la peli rosa estaba cabizbaja

-Sakura-chan lo sien...- no pudo terminar por que la chica lo abrazo de repente

-Gracias Naruto, gracias por estar con migo en estos momentos- dijo la medic-nin

-No hay de que Sakura-chan, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti-respondió Naruto mientras acariciaba la extravagante cabellera de la chica

**_VARIOS AÑOS DESPUES_**

El sexto Hokage y la directora del hospital de Konoha estaban recostados en su cama, poco a poco fueron despertando por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana

-Sakura-chan, ¿Que hora es?-pregunto un adormilado rubio

-Mmm... las siete y media... ¡¿Siete y media?!- se sobresalto la oji jade al ver lo tarde que se le hacia para ir al trabajo

-Sakura-chan, no vayas a trabajar hoy- pidió el Hokage

-Tengo que ir Naruto-dijo intentando levantarse, pero el rubio se lo impidió tomándola por la cintura y acostandola de nuevo

-Como Hokage te doy el dia libre-dijo el oji azul abrazando a su esposa para convencerla

-Naruto... dejame ir... si me quedo recostada... me volverá... el... sueño...- dijo la kunoichi para caer rendida en la cama

-Eso, duerme hoy, en la noche no lo harás- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa picara

* * *

**Ya tenia ganas de subir este one-shot! :D No se si me quedo bien, pero queria publicarlo desde que vi el doujin en youtube gracias a los que siguen las historias, tratare de actualizarlas lo mas pronto posible, tengo mas ideas asi que quiero terminar las mas faciles para comenzar con las mas largas :D ja ne!**


End file.
